Dark Secret Origin of Saria
by NekoRikaChan
Summary: Saria and Petunia are sisters. They were living in Germany with their parrents. But the parrents suddenly got missing for years. The police found they parrents in the death forest. Dead. The two of them are alone since there were little kids.They moving to Happy Tree Town and Saria is going to take revenge on the murderes. Even If it means kill them painfully as possible...


**Author's Note  
Hello there!  
I am Sarah and I am from Germany this is my first Story so please dont flame!  
I am not a brilliant writer or author and gets maybe many mistakes in grammar and I am very sorry of that. :)  
but please enjoy the Story Dark Secret Origin from Saria^.^  
Don't like Don't read!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends i wish I did...**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Germany and everyone was enjoying it. Even Petunia was enjoying the day. She often was bored all the day and when she gets bored she can do nothing else as sitting around the blue sofa in the living room. Saria often tells her to go out but she's to lazy for that and with that the only thing she could do was watching TV or looking outside the window that was right beneath her.

But today she is going out for sure! The weather was nice,the sky was a beautiful blue and the birds are singing. Petunia went to the door and goes outside the house. "dont go to further away Petunia!",said a voice behind the door. "yeah! I am just going to the park Saria!",tells Petunia Saria as she goes away to the park. Saria just sighed and looks out the window."...I hope she didnt hurt herself or something like that...",thought Saria as she saw her running in to the distance that she couldn't see her anymore.

Petunia giggled on her way to the park. She just couldn't think of something bad today is the perfect day for walking around the park and hear the birds sing. Petunia picked out her pocketmirror and looked inside of it. She wears a blue summerdress with little bows at the end of her dress. She also wears the flower that she loved so much over her head and a tree necklace. She loved the trees because there so helpful and important to the world. Her blue hair is in an black hairband and infront of her. The last thing she wears was brown slippers with white and blue striped socks.

She walks in to the park and sees many people, all girls had summerdresses and a bow in there hair. All boys were wearing t-shirts with blue jeans and sneakers or other shoes. They all together with they family or girlfriend or boyfriend. EVERYONE was with someone. But Petunia came should had bring her older sister with her but she wanted to go alone. And now she regrets it. To see everyone with they family and friends she just feels...so lonely...She slowly sobs in her hands. She don't want to remember that day...the day where she loses her parrents forever...

* * *

_Flashback  
Saria and Petunia were playing inside the house as someone knocks on the door. Saria said she gets the door and Petunia should play with her lego. Petunia waited 15 minutes and gets slowly bored of lego and went to the door. She just wished that she hadn't done it .There she was...crying on the corner of the floor. Tears hit the wooden floor and sobs could be heard. Petunia went to her older sister Saria and asked:"what was wrong sis?"_

"...*sob*Ou-our p-parrents*sob*a-a-a-are*sob*..."

"what is with our parrents Saria?"

"they are...dead..."

Flashback end

* * *

She could even hear her own sobs as she remembers the bad memory. She silently cries as she fell slowly down on her knees and cries her little soul out."...are you alright?"asked a voice. She looks up with her glassy saphire eyes and sees a boy who held up his hand to her and looks worried.

"I am alright", lied Petunia.

"I don't think that you are alright but ok you didnt need to tell me I'm a stranger afterall",said the boy.

"I n-need to go home now b-bye..."tells Petunia the boy and runs home.

She didnt want to see another person who wants to cheer up she needs to go home quickly! Petunia run as quickly as possible to her home. She opens the door with her key and runs to her room. Saria saw it and knew that she was thinking about the loss of their parrents. Even If it's now many years from that shock she still remembers it when she sees a happy family or a happy couple together and have fun. Saria slowly makes silent cries that Petunia dont hear .She shouldn't know that her big sister was crying, she just would cheer her up but she would get sadder and that's what Saria didn't want.

As she remembers the corpses that she saw she quickly feels anger. _Who the hell killed our parrents...I will kill them alive tear them appart...slowly removing they insides...and burn them to a crisp_. As she thought about the ways she could kill the murderes from their parrents she felt happiness inside of her. _I would get revenge for you...mother...father...we will never forget you two._She slowly makes a prayer for them and makes a decision. There would go from this town and will go finding the murderes from their parrents. _I promise...mother...father..._

* * *

The next day Petunia wakes up ealier then usual then her big sis woke her up. She said that they were going on vacation and that's what Petunia need right now!_Vacation from Germany...that sounds great! _She thought as she packed her things and goes outside to wait for her big sis."don't you wanna breakfest first honey?",asked Saria from inside the house.

_"_Sure!"yells Petunia as she runs inside the house to the kitchen. She saw panecakes and toast with melted butter on it. Her saliva fell down from her mouth as she sees the panecakes with sirup over it. She quickly sat beside Saria and ate the panecakes on her tablet. "soo...where you think we are going?",asked Saria her.

"dunno maybe America?",asked Petunia.

"hmmm...nope think harder!"

"hmm maybe Hawai?"

"noo think harder!"

"hmm...I dunno tell me!",said Petunia excited with a panecake in her mouth.

"we are going to Happy Tree Town...I heard they have many visitors per year!"said Saria.

"hmm Happy Tree Town eh?...hmmm alright sounds fun!"tells her big sis as she ate all of her panecakes.

"alright we're going to Happy Tree Town! yay! _I know that you are there you bastards...I can feel it and then I am going to kill you right there..."_said and thought Saria. They picked their things up and went to the bus. Their entered the bus, showed they ticket and sat in the back of the bus. They drove for hours and slowly were sleeping. _Happy Tree Town! _From that Saria woke up and shakes her sister until she woke up."hey Petunia...we're here!",tells she Petunia as the two of them went out of the bus.

"How late is it Saria?",Petunia asked her.

"hmm let me check...it's 22:00 o'clock...late",said Saria as she looked in the town. It was empty just like in the western movies or ghost stories. Saria goes at the front from them and leads the way to the hotel, where the two of them rented a room for two. As there we're in the hotel it still was silent. Saria goes up to the counter and looked behind it. There was a wolf in metal clothing. It was a black metal t-shirt with chains and whtie jeans that seemed like covered in blue blood. His Fur was black with hints of white and blue. He had short black hair that had also hints of blue and a skullnecklace around his was sleeping and snored very loudly.

"hey you!",yelled Saria at the wolf who woke up and fell off the chair.

"what are you thinking you're doing lady?", he said dangerously as he slowly goes up to see the silly girl who did this to him. His glare was away and he looked suprised."...? h-hey you are b-beautiful!" said the wolf now slightly blushing.

"...?".Saria looked suprised too. _He was the first one who made me a compliment..._thought she as she slowly blushes looked at herself in the mirror beneath her. She has a gothic lolita dress which maincolour was black and white with the hints of blue and around her neck a scythe like necklace which was outside black and inside the scythe white. She has white fur with black ears outside and a black tail with an blue bow on it. She also has long blue hair that reaches to her middle of her back. Saria has also beautiful night purple eyes and black and white striped socks with black sandals.

Petunia saw the two blushing and begins to smirk:"Saria is in love with the wolf~"

"I-I am n-not...",whispered Saria.

"oh really~?",teases Petunia. Saria only takes the keys that she asked for and goes upstairs."...wait moment big Sis! since when did you have the keys?",asked Petunia."since you start singing little sis!",yelled Saria from the rooftop.

"oh...ok I must go now see y-moment what's your name?",quickly asked the wolf.

"It's Mauzze sweetie",tells Petunia. She just stare for a little in the air and runs to the rooftops.

_oh men...it gives still beauties in this frickin town...If they know about the curse? _thought Mauzze as he falls asleep

* * *

**Aaand here's the first chapter hihi I am still sorry for the grammar I think I need other Oc's...but that comes later. Aaand what are you thinking about my Oc's? Mauzze and Saria? Okay Thank you for reading and review! I rated M for chapters they maybe are going off but this chapie I tkink was rated K-T but the next ones are better I swear!  
*gives cookies for everyone***


End file.
